


Water

by TacticalToaster



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalToaster/pseuds/TacticalToaster
Summary: Is there a plotline? not particularly, but let's be real. A little more Janet and Sam in the world is always a good thing."And just as Carter felt herself drifting to sleep her eyes shot open with a jolt.She should really set an alarm for tomorrow morning.What a fucking Tuesday."
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Janet Fraiser, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic. If ya'll like it there could be more in the future. Feedback appreciated.
> 
> There are some vague references to the Hathor episode. Overall this is set in season 1.

Janet Fraiser felt comfortable. Contented. Or she thought she did. She had a satisfying job with relative job security, a great medical team to back her up, and a strong sense of purpose. She stared blankly at the computer screen for a few minutes. Certain she had a remaining task to complete that she couldn’t quite remember. But she was tired, and she hadn’t eaten lunch or dinner yet, so she forgave herself.  
The thing that was occupying her mind and subverting her train of thought was a new physician who joined their team a few weeks ago. He was relatively fresh out of his residency. An internal medicine doctor, like herself, but with all of the enthusiasm and concerns, a young man early in his career should have. She saw so much of herself in him it was uncanny, but still, something about him nagged at her. For all of their similarities, there was a glaring difference that occasionally distracted her from remembering the tiny things on her to-do list.  
She had incorrectly assumed that she had already worked through it, but Captain Hunt was inadvertently forcing her to acknowledge that she had not. He is married, with a three-year-old and another on the way. He loves his wife in a doting and adorable way. They have been together since he started medical school evidently. As far as Janet was concerned, any relationship that stands the test of medical school and residency is a deep love. Learning medicine doesn’t just tax your relationships, it will steal your soul if you let it. It demands all of your time, your energy, and emotional fortitude. Janet herself had a failed marriage in that time frame. She’s not at all sad that that relationship is over, but she is sad that she never found that steady and easy relationship CPT Hunt and his wife have.  
It does seem to be easier for the guys to make a go it she thought to herself. They always seem to be able to find partners accepting of their long work hours, and inability to contribute much to home duties and child-rearing…. That wasn’t at all why her marriage had failed, but it had been a point of contention then and in a few potential romances since then.  
She lightly chuckled, remembering when CPT Hunt found out he wouldn’t have to take overnight call. No one likes taking overnight call. That was part of why she subspecialized in infectious disease, so she wouldn’t have to. The SGC’s medical unit wasn’t a full hospital, there was no need for anyone to take call. There is no emergency department, and very few patients treated here. He said, "When I get to go home I know I will be home with them. I can promise that."   
A promise he can keep, she thought to herself. 

Then she figured she should take her weary bones back home to bed. She pushed herself up from her desk, and closed the door on the way out. Good things rarely come from thoughts of family, or lack thereof.

……..  
"Captain, I understand that P3X-642 wasn't particularly exciting, but do you have any specific concerns you want to address with me?"

Fraiser appreciated the easiness of conversing with the members of SG1. They were all passionate about their work, intelligent, and cared for each other deeply. But intelligent people in the military often lie about health concerns for fear of being relieved of duty, so Fraiser appraised Carter's expression and body language closely.

"Not particularly exciting ma'am? That planet orbits two suns! And has two moons! And the sky was so clear at night you could see the whole galaxy from our camp!"

Carter always spoke with a genuine enthusiasm; with the earnest of a young child discovering bubbles or petting a dog. It always felt so pure even when the CPT had to be exhausted she never lost her spark and it lifted Janet Fraiser's spirits. 

She smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed your experience." 

The smile was sincere. Everyone at the SGC cared about SG1, it was hard not to.

"But even without a firefight, I still need to do a---"

"Physical exam," Carter finished for her. "Ready when you are," she said.

………….  
Dr. CPT Hunt generally brought his lunch. Today it was apparently tuna salad sandwich day as the scent wafted over to Fraiser's desk. Oh, she thought at the visceral reaction she had to smell food. 

She looked over at CPT Hunt as he snagged a bite then typed away at his computer. "You know, I'm on to you," he said without looking away from his screen.

Janet's eyes narrowed, "Are you now? Onto what exactly?"

Janet Fraiser had every bit the professionalism her profession demanded of her. She was quick to set people at ease. Establishing boundaries, setting the agenda, reading into how a patient said (or didn’t say) something just as much as what words they used. And that kind of intention often carried over into all aspects of her life. She had been training and working as a physician for so long it was hard to not do these things. To relax socially; to act on impulse; they were abandoned concepts for the most part. Honestly, one of the things she loved most about working at the SGC was when things happened, they happened quickly. And in an emergency, she didn’t have to think about social niceties. She could act on impulse, in fact, impulse was expected of her. It was a little oasis from the emotional mediating she almost continuously engaged in. Deep down she knew there was a more particular reason she behaved like this, but it was something she tried hard not to acknowledge if she wasn’t forced to. 

“I know I’m new here,” CPT Hunt replied. “But the reality is you haven’t been here that long either. How long has SG-1 been going on missions? I few months?” He finally broke eye contact with the screen and peer at her with a knowing look. He was also good at mediating emotions Janet considered. “But you are so protective of them.”

She nodded, not quite sure what he was getting at. 

“And when I say them,” he continued, “I mostly mean her.” He looked back at his computer took another bite of his sandwich and continued typing as to give Janet some space.

But there it was. Her hand was forced. She kept a straight face.

“Of course,” She paused; in part to seem like she wasn’t panicked, and in part panickedly searching for what to say. “ It’s hard being a professional woman, and it’s hard being a woman in the military. We are both. I think it’s a basic instinct to want to look out for one another. And that’s compounded by my being her primary physician.”

Whew she thought. What a baller save. She even almost had herself convinced. 

“I bet,” he returned genuinely. “It’s good you have each other.”

Janet Fraiser paused again. There were so many potential meanings there. She wanted to leave, and not deal with it, but leaving an open end here might devastate her career in the long run. 

“Before my ex-husband and I divorced he was my rock. I didn’t feel I needed strong professional female friends, which was good since there really weren’t any around to be had.”

The statement wasn’t false, and it was just vulnerable enough an admission to keep Hunt from probing further. 

Hunt just nodded. A departure from his normally quite talkative self. She had established the boundary, and he, being a skilled doctor himself, knew to respect it. 

When he did finally speak he said, “Well, I can’t change that I am neither strong nor a female, but I should like to think you consider me a friend.”

Janet let out a laugh. “I can’t call you a friend until you can do a decent Lac repair. That’s basically doctoring 101.”

“Hey now,” He smiled. “If I wanted to be good at suturing I would have become a surgeon, but if you ask nicely maybe I will work on it.”

She rolled her eyes, and left to grab some lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Months Later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Carter was uncomfortable. Sandwiched between a figurative rock and a hard place. Well, the hard place was a bit more literal, but the Rock was definitely figurative. The details were new, but this was a place she had been many times before. She needed to feel consumed in her work. She enjoyed it. She did. But it also helped her forget. And ignore.

It was never in the moment that Carter shut down. She was composed under pressure. But sometimes, when the moment was over it felt like the entire world would come to a stop. The Earth's spin slowed, and the silence deafening. She needed that next hit. That next emergency. 

In the absence of an emergency she tended to feel uncomfortable. And sometimes when she felt uncomfortable she would find herself lying on the floor trying to feel the world as it grinded to a halt. This rather dramatic show of helplessness never really made her feel any better, but nevertheless it still happened. 

After what could have been anywhere from one hour to ten Carter pulled herself up to her feet and made her way to the mess hall. One can’t wallow forever. And experience taught her that not eating tended to make it all worse.

"I'm not one to tell people how to live their lives, but I'd go for the curry if I were you."

Carter turned to see Janet Fraiser's face offer a warm smile.

"Oh?" She asked, "The amount of it still here relative to the other options had me thinking I shouldn't go with the curry."

"Yeah," Janet started, "I'm not trying to imply it will taste good, but tumeric is an anti-inflammatory. It can help with muscle soreness and fatigue."

Carter had been going to the gym a lot lately.

"Well, I have been going to the gym a lot lately."

Carter took a scoop of the curry. She didn't really want it. Mess hall curry sounded entirely unappetizing, but it was practically doctor's orders.

"I know," Fraiser replied. "It's pretty common for soldiers to get listless between missions. And the military encourages fitness. That's just how it works out I guess."

"Pun intended?" She jibed.

"Pun?" The doctor asked. "Oh. Works out... Sure, pun intended. I’m smart and witty, and make puns sometimes." She kind of casually shrugged her shoulder as if in effort to convince herself this was the truth.

Carter offered her a smile saying, “I have just witnessed that you are, and you do.” She left it at that and made her way to a table where SG1 sat. If she had turned to look, she would have seen Janet Fraiser contemplate her as she took her seat. 

“Curry?” O'neill asked judgingly. 

“Yeah,” Carter managed with a twinge of disdain, “Dr. Fraiser suggested it would be a good choice for my health.”

“Humph,” he grunted, disbelieving. “Mighty fine doctor to convince anyone to take the curry.” 

Carter felt her chest get tight. Things between them had felt tense between them since the virus had caused her to low key confess her attraction toward him a few months ago. There was something attractive about Jack. Perhaps in another life-or some alternate reality- the two of them would end up together, but Carter was certain that that reality wasn’t this one. She had said as much to him over dinner. In retrospect she realized that most dates occur over dinner, which was not at all what she had intended it to seem like; and this added to the tightness she now felt in her chest. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, “She’s good at her job.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c added, “Dr. Faiser is an extremely competent physician.”

“Woah now,” O’neill gauffed, “Let’s not let the compliments get out of hand.”

He looked Carter in the eye. She didn’t really even give him a good explanation for what had happened with the virus and how she really felt about him…. *If* she really felt about him. And at first he seemed a little dejected, even through his facade of sarcasm and showmanship. But Carter wondered what he really thought about the matter. Why it was that now she was tense regarding their relationship but he seemed so much more at ease. Even challenging sometimes. 

She took a bite of the curry. It was actually pretty good. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The women of the SGC were in the locker room talking loudly with smiles on their faces as they took their showers and got refreshed. The scene was like something from a movie about a high school football team making it to the playoffs. They were practically giddy. To be fair, they had earned that right. Hell, some of the soldiers there didn’t even know what goa’uld were (that was way above their clearance level) but they knew what they had just seen, and fought, and beat was otherworldly, and their moods were elevated. It was contagious. 

Carter smiled broadly and eased out of her the-world-might-be-ending hyperfocus state when she glanced Fraiser’s direction. Immediately her face flushed red when she saw Fraiser smiling back at her. She immediately broke eye contact and looked back at the belongings she was gathering, but after a second or two she couldn’t help but look up again at Fraiser. Fraiser had figured it out. Fraiser always figures it out when shit hits the fan. She smiled again. 

“Hey Doc,” she said looking at Fraiser, “Can you stop saving so many lives? You’re making us all look bad.”

“Save a few people, save the world. What can I say? I must be a badass.” 

There were other people in the room. But Carter really only saw the one. 

…………………………………………

A few days later Carter found herself walking next to Fraiser in the halway. 

“Hey, Doc? You proposed hormones as a reason all the guys went loopy, and at the time that made sense, but is that still really how you think it happened?”

They kept walking, albeit their strides slowed dramatically. 

“Uhm,” Janet opened, “I can’t say I’d given that theory much more thought since then.”

Fraiser took her time with the question. Carter seemed dubious of the hormone theory. Hormones, pheromones, we only understand so much about these things. Throw in some goa’uld fairy dust and it’d be anybody’s guess how Hathor’s powers really worked. She had the men under her spell because…..because men like women? OOOh. Well that’s not always true now is it? Sometimes boys like boys and girls like girls.

…..”but I guess there are... some obvious flaws in it.” Fraiser kept her head down as she blushed.

They maintained their slow pace in contemplation. Each woman wondering if the other had reached the same conclusion. 

She looked at Carter. Carter looked at her. Some things are better left unsaid.

Eventually Dr. Fraiser’s course took her down a hallway to the left. When Carter realized their paths were splitting she paused for a second in the middle of the intersection. 

“I guess I’ll see you around.” Carter said.

“Yeah,” Fraiser returned, “I guess you will.”

They both turned away smiling deeply. Was that butterflies?

It could have been.

Butterflies in her stomach. 

……………………..

Janet Frasier was a reasonable person. Reasonable enough to know when rules should be bent, or are outright worth breaking. She was also reasonable enough to know that people generally saw what they wanted to see. Their perceptions, mistaken for reality, and she was adept as using that to her advantage.

It had been easy to find where Carter's lab was. Lab spaces were all clustered together, and the medical department had claim to some of this space. And since she was, in fact, in the medical department her presence in the research row was banal as seen by the causal onlooker.

So, she strood directly to Carter’s lab space with the all of the confidence to stop abruptly short at her door. What if there is someone in there? And I walk in with two jellos? Not okay. That would be not okay. She looked down at each of the jellos in her hands. She looked down the hallway to the guard immersed in his phone. She took a deep breath. Be reasonable, it’s just a jello. She sighed to herself, shook off the worry, and walked in.   
Carter was facing away from the door and had some heavy duty headphones on. Soooo. She didn’t see her come in. And Fraiser, being a reasonable person figured this was because she was working and didn’t want interruption. It’s true, she was working. Fraiser stood there, Jellos in hand. With pursed lips. Does she place the jello down and leave? Does she go back to the door and pretend to enter again, this time announcing herself? So many options and such little mental clarity.

“Oh hey, Doc.” 

Thank god.

“Hey, Captain.” The words stumbled out of her mouth. No backing out now she thought taking a few steps forward. “I figured I should apologize for goading you into eating the curry.” She gestured with a plate of Jello, “And I could use a snack.”

Carter accepted to the small plate and settled back into her seat, “Orange even, my favorite,” she said.

Janet already knew this.

“Is it?” she asked. “Lucky guess.”

Carter gestured to a nearby chair. “I needed a break, and snacks are always a plus. This project isn’t really going anywhere and I should really just ditch it already”

Janet pulled the chair up to the table where Carter was already seated. She sat and held her plate in her hands. She looked down at it, frowning briefly, then looked up at Carter in time to watch her take a large bite. 

“Is something wrong?” Carter asked. Having noticed Fraiser look at her jello with displeasure. 

Janet looked at her then back down at the plate. She sat with her shoulders tense and a quizzical expression on her face. After a moment she inhaled a deep deep breath and let out a short chuckle. The tension in her body rolling off of her in a wave of unexpected humor. 

“I don’t particularly even like Jello.” Janet finally said. 

Carter smiled and took another-even larger-bite off her serving, closed her eyes, and titled her head back savoring it for a few seconds. Fraiser watched her do so patiently. It struck her how this moment might look were someone to unexpectedly to enter the room, and Janet thought whatever conclusions they may draw were probably right. She was quite enjoying the sight of Carter languidly enjoying her Jello. 

“The curry was actually pretty good,” Carter said as she came back to reality. “Not Jello good, but I could be convinced to eat it again.” She looked Janet in the eyes and raised her eyebrow in a clear challenge. 

Wow. Janet thought. And I felt braisen bringing her a Jello. Janet turned her head slightly while raising her eyebrows in an expression of amused surprise. She placed her plate on the table and leaned forward such that she could rest her elbows. 

“I happen to know just the place to go off post for great curry,” she said. “If I haven’t spoiled your dinner by bringing dessert.” 

As she was saying it Janet was rather proud of herself for bringing such a strong flirt game. But once the words slipped out of her mouth her anxieties began to creep up again. Nevermind that Carter seemed to be reciprocating. It was a dangerous game. Being queer was frowned upon in all of society, but for her-and for Carter- it would be career ending. Janet’s sixth sense told her Carter would never be the type to lord this kind of information over her, but the instinct to keep the secret close was so strong. You have to keep your poker face on and your cards at your chest. If they know your hand your power is gone. But the last few weeks she had been increasingly aware of that void within her. And CPT Hunt never failed to remind her of it in the moments it did slip her mind. Hunt was a great guy, and Janet would trust him to guard any number of secrets, but not this one. Which is probably why it was a good thing he had it figured out on his own. His prodding was enough to push her over the edge from where she had been; perched at the precipice. She thought maybe Carter was the one to take this plunge with. And even if she wasn’t, Janet was placing her bets, that in tipping her cards just a bit she would at worst find out if they played for the same team. 

Carter had her spoon in hand and nodded slowly with a smile. Her eyes twinkled when she looked up at Janet. There was such depth there Janet thought to herself. You always knew Carter’s brain was wildly engaged in whatever was at hand. Trying to see all of the nuance, parce apart all of the rules, getting to the truth of everything by seeing it as it is. Then contemplating what it could be. Imagining it at its best. Janet thought she must be in constant awe. With all that brainpower, the entire universe in her head. 

“Well I’m not one to disobey doctor’s orders,” Carter said, still smiling. 

Janet felt a tingling heat come to her cheeks. There was the version of this conversation she had hoped for, and the version she had expected.

Her hopes had been high, but even they were impressed with how well this was going. 

“It’s called Little Nepal.” Janet was still leaning forward in her seat. “I don’t think they have jello, but they do have drinks.”

Carter made a tsk sound and shook her head. “I’m afraid no jello is a deal breaker.”

“Hmm.” Janet returned, starting to stand from her seat. “I was about to offer to pay, but if you’re out that’s okay too.” She was having too much fun with this back and forth and wanted to see how much further she could push it. She took Carter’s plate and spoon from her hands and with her own dropped them into the nearest bin. 

Carter feigned offence. “Threaten to leave me high and dry after throwing away a perfectly good plate of jello? Yeah, you don’t get off that easy.” She stood to her feet and headed to the door. “I’m driving.”

Janet had never seen this side of Sam before. And if we’re being honest, she wasn’t even sure Sam had a ‘this side’ to her with her being a work-a-holic and all. But maybe Carter’s banter was of familiarity and comfort rather than of a romantic nature. 

\----------------------------------

Dinner went smoothly. They had both had a couple of drinks. Their skin was flushed. The conversation flowed. They were enjoying themselves, and the alcohol helped them not think too much about it. Janet asked the waiter for the check and after paying she and Carter looked at each other silently for a second. Janet was rationalizing to herself that friendship would be enough, that a close friendship with a like-minded woman was to be a level up in the social life game where she’d sadly been stuck for some time now. Carter felt herself just starting to sober up. She realized what Janet was probably thinking about, and her gut told her to avoid those thoughts of her own. 

Janet cleared her throat and pushed herself onto her feet. She looked at Carter still sitting, looking straight ahead into empty space. Janet reached her hand out for Carter to take. “There is a whole big world out there waiting for us.”

“More than one, in fact.” Carter looked at the offered hand, reaching for it. When their hands touched she felt the weight of those worlds on her shoulders. She needed that hand, and Janet’s strength, to even get up. Reality had come down on her like a ton of bricks, when she had been so happy floating in her bubble. 

Janet pulled her to her feet with the patience of a physician. The truth of a situation can be heavy. It’s not fun having to be the person giving bad news and keeping them grounded. But Janet did find that it was also more rewarding to care for patients through the rough times than the good ones. So she pulled Carter to her feet and led her to the door. 

“You know,” Carter said once they pushed the door open and exited into the cool night air. “I don’t live far from here.”

It was a statement, but Janet heard it for the question it was. “You know,” she said as they walked, “given the circumstances we should probably take things slow,” brushing against Carter’s shoulder, “Or not at all.”

They took a few more reluctant steps to Carter’s car. Once they came to a stop Carter shook her head as if having a disagreement with herself. “You and I both know that, but you still invited me to dinner, and I am still inviting you to my home.” Carter looked Janet in the eyes, and Janet wasn’t quite sure what emotion she saw there. Maybe exasperation? Resolve? But the look only lingered for a second before Carter’s face softened again and Janet saw the openness and enthusiasm that characterized Carter, as well as a soft blush.

Janet wasn’t sure of a whole lot in that moment, but she was pretty sure she could trust Carter with anything. Maybe it was CPT Hunt getting to her, maybe it was reality that she wasn’t getting any younger, maybe it was the beautiful woman standing in front of her. “Sure.”Her reply was quiet. Almost a whisper. As if someone were around to overhear them and rat them out. 

Carter took both of Janet’s hands and squeezed them gently before reaching into her pocket for her keys. Janet, the master of the unspoken, of nuance, of social and emotional currency was uncomfortable. She needed Carter to spell everything out to her because she was unwilling to accept what was happening. Desire is a pretty thing to play with. The want of something shiny is fun; want is simple. But when that thing becomes a responsibility…. 

Not a word was passed between them on the drive to Carter’s house. 

The car pulled to a stop in the driveway. Carter cut the engine and the silence got even louder. "We're here," she got her mouth to say. A modest declaration. At first, Janet didn’t even seem to hear what Carter said, or still yet realize that they had reached their destination. Carter even considered repeating her earlier statement as she continued to watch Janet for any reaction. Eventually, Janet looked to Carter and smiled reassuringly.

Janet opened the car door and stepped out with Carter following her lead. They both moved with intention, calculated, deliberate, and self aware. 

They moved to the front door and Carter let them in. She dropped her keys in a basket on an entry table and turned to see Janet stride into the living room like she owned the place. Janet was soaking in her surroundings, moving about slowly, inspecting every piece of art, the layout, the colors. And Carter watched.

Then Janet turned back to Carter, acknowledging her for the first time since they had come in. Janet looked sure of herself as she slowly closed the distance between them. She took Carter's hands and guided them around her waist. She let her fingertips trail up Carter's arms as she brought her hands to rest on Carter’s shoulders.

"Here we are." She whispered. 

Carter felt like she was on fire. Her whole body was buzzing.

Janet pushed on to her toes and coaxed Carter's head down into a kiss. It was a thoughtful kiss. An explanation for a question neither of them had asked.

It had been years since Janet had been kissed like that. Or rather, since she had kissed like that. At least since her college days. When gay kisses stolen while drunk at roudy parties was considered acceptable. She had enjoyed kissing the guys too, but never in quite the same way. She liked to be kissed by the guys; to have them want and enjoy her body. But when it came to bodies she wanted to enjoy herself that was usually the girls. It was the difference between being a passenger on a plane, or flying it. Both can be enjoyable, but one is way more memorable. 

Janet slowly pulled back for a second to process what had just transpired. She saw Carter’s dumb grin fade when the blonde saw her expression of sober contemplation. The blonde relaxed her posture and shifted her hands such that she was embracing Janet in a more calm manner. Janet hummed a sigh of acceptance and rested her head on Carter’s chest wrapping her arms tightly around the woman. She inhaled the scent of her, felt the heat radiate from her body, and tried to let go of all other thoughts.

While the mood had shifted dramatically in those few seconds Carter was okay with it. She had some reservations about what they were doing too. And she knew that between the two of them Janet was probably going to require more time dealing with those reservations than she would. Carter was more pragmatic, and easily got lost in the world inside her head. Reality was sometimes optional. So Carter began to run her hands through Janet’s hair and smiled when she felt Janet relax into her. 

It's a long hard road to be different in an environment where conformity is demanded. One must make a conscious decision to renounce many aspects of their personhood for the sake of not rocking the boat. 

Sometimes, it's maddening. The boat should be rocked! Fuck the boat! 

And yet, the boat is the only thing holding you up. Forsake the boat. Forsake your life. So you keep your head down. 

The next trick is to not let losing parts of yourself turn you bitter. That was one of the things Carter had come to love about Janet Fraiser. She always felt young when she was around her. Like the world was at her fingertips. She didn't have to fear rocking the boat because Janet saw her for who she was, and that was liberating.

"You know," Carter said as she began swaying gently while maintaining her embrace of the shorter woman. "I already have a bag packed if you ever want to run away."

Janet let out a brief belly laugh followed by a sniffle. Carter hadn't even realized she had been crying. "You, and me, run away from work? In what universe?" Her words were light-hearted, as she raised a hand to her face and wiped her tears.

"There is a quantum theory called the multiverse which postulates that there are in fact many universes in which that happens. All I'm saying is if the mood ever strikes ya and you want some company I can make it happen."

They both smiled for a beat and Janet spun around in Carter's arms holding the blonde's hands to her body with her own.

"There are so many things about my life here that I'm grateful for. And quite frankly, the mood that's striking me is of a very different flavor." She let her voice drop to a sultry octave as she said it. The warmth of Carter's body at her back and her hands on her waist was more or less all she was capable of thinking about. How would it feel to have this gorgeous woman's hands all over her body? "Now I'm no genius, but after careful calculations I'd guess that if we go this way there could be a bedroom." 

She stepped out of Carter's hold and led her down the lone hallway by the hand. The door was open, and Janet turned so see Carter blushing furiously.

"Samantha Carter," she teased with a light southern accent coming through, "whatever thoughts are running through your head, do feel free to share." Janet stepped up to her and studied her face.

"It's just," Carter began, but stopped short. Avoiding eye contact with the doctor. "It's just.." 

Janet looked at her expectantly. 

"I haven't done this before." Carter wasn't sure if she felt more or less nervous for having said it.

"Oh," Janet said empathetically while shuffling backward almost imperceptibly. "You've never brought a girl home."

"I mean, I've done...things...with girls---"

"It's okay. Hey, it's been a long time for me too if we're being honest." 

Carter was running a hand through her hair, staring into empty space.

"You just asked me here quite brazenly so I wasn't expecting…. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. But let me be clear, I would very much so enjoy doing 'things' with you Samantha Carter if you do want to."

Carter finally looked at Janet again. Visibly more relaxed than when they had first entered the bedroom. "What kind of things are we talking about, Dr. Fraiser?" 

Janet watched as Carter moved to stand as close to her as possible without actually touching her.

I was. Infuriating. 

"Kiss me and find out."

Carter was grinning as she placed a gentle kiss to Janet’s lips and pulled back just barely so their lips were almost, but not quite touching. 

Janet sighed impatiently. “So are---”

Cart cut her off as soon as she began talking but closing that distance again. This time, Carter brought her hands to Janet’s face and leaned forward enough the length of their bodies were touching. By no means was it a fast and furious kiss, but there was definitely some urgency lurking beneath the surface. 

Some urgency that Janet really wanted to draw out of Carter. So she opened some distance up between them cutting all contact. And when she knew she had Carter’s full attention she pulled her shirt over her head throwing it to the floor. She reached for the hem of Carter’s top, “May I?” she asked with giant brown eyes pouring into the blond’s soul. 

Carter nodded. Too dumbstruck to use words. 

“Good,” she said, lifting the shirt and dropping it on the floor. “Okay so here’s the deal,” she began as the shirt was still falling, “I really need you to touch me, and the safe word is stop.” She pushed a shirtless Carter onto the bed and immediately reached for her own pants. They were entirely too confining. She slipped them off and practically jumped into Carter’s lap, straddling her. She kissed Carter hard. Hard enough the woman got the message. The blond’s hands sprung to life as they began exploring her back, feeling her spine, her scapulae. She trailed kisses down Janet’s neck eliciting a deep moan of arousal. 

Holy fuck. Carter thought as the moan instantly turned up the heat she felt between her legs. She wanted to hear that sound again. 

She unhooked the woman’s bra and dove greedily into her breasts face first. She genuinely had no idea what she was doing. Her body seemed to take on a mind of its own. Her need to touch and be touched had completely taken her over. Janet reached to unclasp Carter’s bra before realizing it didn’t have one. She was wearing a sports bra--how on earth had she not even noticed that? She almost laughed, But one of Carter’s hands had made it into her underwear and damn if it didn’t feel like she’d been waiting her whole life for this. So instead of a laugh she let out a brief gasp and let her back arch forward, bettering the angle so Carter’s hands could do more things. 

Janet hooked one arm around Carter’s neck holding onto her shoulder and with the other hand cupped the woman’s neck. Carter’s hand withdrew from between her legs, forcing the brunette to look at her. So look Janet did, and she liked what she saw. The blonde’s hair was mussed, and there was a fine layer of perspiration which made the light dance on her skin as they breathed. Janet brought her focus back to the woman’s face, their eyes met. Those beautiful blue eyes. 

“You good hun?” she finally asked after calming her breath a bit. 

Carter nodded. She had pulled back because she had started to feel unsure of herself. Unsure of what to do. Not because she wanted to stop. Stopping was the last thing she wanted to do. 

Janet leaned forward and whispered, “You are insanely sexy, and I need you in me.” Janet didn’t mince her words. She did however, nibble at Carter’s ear and place the woman’s hand back into her wetness. She moaned into Carter’s neck and tried to negotiate a rhythm. 

It wasn’t long at all before she came undone at Carter’s fingertips. Janet ran her hands through the woman’s hair and smelled her musky scent as she rode the climax. 

Eventually she loosened her grip on the blonde just enough to plant a soft kiss to her lips and rest with their foreheads touching. She was relaxed, but she could feel Carter was still tense beneath her. She remembered the first time she had been with a woman. How safe she felt. She knew if anyone deserved that same first experience it was Samantha Carter. A woman whose job was saving the planet, discovering the universe, and defining physics. What a fucking catch.

Janet placed a kiss on the woman’s forehead before shifting her weight off of her lap and Carter let her hands fall from around Janet’s waist. Though shirtless, Carter still had a lot of clothes on and that had to be remedied but in contrast to the quick pace she had set earlier she wanted to take her time now. 

Janet faced Carter on her knees and gently helped remove the woman’s bra. With the lightest of touches she placed kisses on her collarbones, on her sternum, and Carter responded by relaxing backwards enough Janet moved down and placed kisses on her abdomen and watched her ease further back onto her elbows and tilt her head back closing her eyes.

Janet turned her attention to the blonde’s pants, still decidedly in the way so she tugged at the top hem with her fingers and traced her tongue along the edge. Janet looked up to see Sam watching her with a calm curiosity. Reflexively Sam smiled as their eyes met and reached a hand to run it through Fraiser’s hair. For all the nerves and anxieties that came before this moment it, Janet had a strong sense of Deja Vu. As if they had done this a million times before. In this life, in past lives. There was an air of familiarity that pulled at Janet’s insides and rolled through her like a steady river. It flowed from the dawn of time all the way to Janet’s fingertips, to her lips, her tongue, passing from her to Carter with every touch.

Carter’s pants came off, and her underwear too. And Janet trailed kisses up her thigh before coming to rest at her center. She splayed one hand across the woman’s stomach and licked at the flesh between her legs. She watched as Carter closed her eyes. She felt the encouragement of a hand dancing gently through her hair. She smelled the aroma of arousal. And she made Carter come. 

Janet pulled herself up over Carter; braced with her hands on either side of the taller woman. Carter took Janet’s face in her hands pulling in for a deep and slow kiss. She tasted herself on Janet’s lips.

The two laid facing each other. And just as Carter felt herself drifting to sleep her eyes shot open with a jolt. 

She should really set an alarm for tomorrow morning. 

What a fucking Tuesday.


End file.
